Angles of Love the rage continues
by windsphinx
Summary: Brock is a bad boy! Alden is trying to make things better, Sheron has no emotion left it seems, Nina and Alisson know about the letters, and Maria has a concussion! Trust me its more exciting then it sounds and there and secret tid bits I can mention yet!


Angles of Love 3-the rage continues  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the braceface characters  
  
Sheron flopped down on her bed and starred at her blank ceiling before turning over completly and crying her eyes out. What  
  
had she just done to her bestfriend? She suddenly sat up and said to herself "Sheron stop this you can't get weak now! Not when  
  
you have just begun....."  
  
It was now Tuesday as Sheron entered the hallway of her highschool once again, but as soon as she did Alden came running over to her.  
  
"Sheron Sheron! Did u here wat happened to Maria yesterday! Shes in the hospital she suffered from a mild concussion  
  
and her body is bruised up real bad she won't be out for two weeks i heard." Alden finished a little out of breath.  
  
No thought crossed her mind except what she said next " Who did it?"  
  
"Oh they don't know yet. Some teachers just came out of the school last night from grading papers to go home and they found her  
  
all beat up and shit on the walk way" he finished with a look of sadness in his eyes and hinting for Sheron to show some emotion.  
  
"Thats to bad she probably deserved it though." and with that Sheron began to walk swiftly to her locker as she left   
  
Alden in shock at her emotionless cold shoulder attitude toward the situation.  
  
" Yo Braceface sorry about wat happend to Maria," Nina said, turning from Alisson.  
  
"Whatever Nina," was all she could think of to say at the moment.  
  
Later that day as Sheron was going to the bathroom she heard Nina and Alisson walk in chatting about stupid things as usual   
  
but this time it wasn't so stupid. "Last night was really gonna be the night with Brock but then his stupid girlfriend had to  
  
get beat up so he had to go to the hospital right away," said Alisson stubbornly.  
  
"Really last night you were. Well we will just have to get the person that did that to Wong!" said Nina happily and slyly.  
  
"It might be braceface because of you know the letters but maybe she doesn't know. I just heard that around school," said  
  
Alisson while applying a thick coat of masscara.  
  
"Ya I heard that about the letters to. THats weird its her bestfriend," Nina said while appying lip gloss. " But just  
  
think now you will be all alone with brock for a week or two so it will definatly happen soon."  
  
" Definatly...hehehehe."Alisson ended the conversation as the two walked out of the bathroom cheerfully.  
  
Sheron tried to contemplate what she had just heard Alisson and Brock an item but what about poor Maria? Then she remebered  
  
of course Maria is cheating aswell so it doesn't matter.  
  
That night Sheron had to go to her dads girlfriends house again for dinner. They were getting married next month and that  
  
would make griffin Sherons step brother. Oh goodie she thought a weirdo to a friend to a brother all in one year.  
  
"Hey Sheron its to bad your brothers couldn't make it but come right in," said her dads girlfriend.  
  
"Whatever its fine,"said Sheron unimpressed with her jesture of kindness. "Hey Griffin hows it goin?" Sheron asked, not  
  
really caring what the answer was.  
  
"Oh Sheron hey great to see you its going okay," he said cheerfully.  
  
Sheron passed a faint smile at him and tried to get through the evening.  
  
"Me and Sheron are gonna go in my room for a while okay mom," Griffen announced after dinner. They were Sheron knew nothing  
  
of this sudden idea but she was to lazy and pissed to object so she went along with it.  
  
"So I heard you broke up with Alden," he said  
  
"No it was all a big missunderstanding whatever your stupid girlfriend Nina told you is a lie," Sheron said with a huff.  
  
"Oh I see really your still together...." he drifted off and a sudden sweep of dissapointment swept across his face but  
  
soon turned cheerful again. Sheron found this odd but proceded with the night.  
  
The next day as Sheron walked over happily to Aldens locker she was never prepared for what popped out as he opened it. Love  
  
letters scattered all over the floor. With a look of embarassment he picked them up but not quick enough as Sheron walked over  
  
and helped him pick the few remaining ones up from the floor.  
  
"Wow this girl just won't give up!" said Alden trying to make a joke of the tense situation.  
  
"Yes especially with her being so unable to write anything...." Sheron was baffled and got up and walked away saying nothing  
  
to Alden as she left.  
  
It couldn't be Maria then shes in the hospital but I can't fall apart now I have to much to do! Who is writing these letters  
  
and what is up with Alisson and Brock and why was Griffen so sad that Alden and I didn't break up. These questions burdened   
  
Sheron through her week of sleepless nights.  
  
On Saturday she decided to go to the hospital to visit Maria and tell her about Brock and Alisson and praying she had lost some of   
  
her memory..........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well the third installment. I know I took a while to get it up but if u guys still like it there will be more and u won't   
  
believe the suprising twists ahead.....  
  
windsphynx 


End file.
